A Ghoul Christmas
by SupremeCommanderSimon609
Summary: One Christmas Eve, Hinami begins to doubt the existence of Santa Claus. Can Kaneki and Touka restore her belief and show Hinami the true meaning of Christmas? One-shot.


**Hey everybody! Here's a little Tokyo Ghoul one-shot I put together for Christmas! Hope you all enjoy it! Please leave a review!**

**XXX**

The snow lightly began to fall outside of Touka's newly opened coffee shop in Tokyo on this Christmas Eve night. Even though the shop was closed down early on this day for the holiday tomorrow, Touka, Kaneki and Hinami still went there anyway that day just to be together for Christmastime. However, when Hinami had arrived that night, Kaneki and Touka noticed that she looked down and sad, so they decided to ask her what was going on.

"Hinami, you look very upset. Is everything all right?"

Touka asked her in concern. Hinami looked at Touka through tear-filled eyes as she began to cry. She buried her face in Touka's shirt as her sobs continued.

"I was at a toy store when I saw Santa Claus there. He asked me to sit on his lap to tell him what I wanted for Christmas. I told him I wanted a doll, but then his beard fell off and he didn't look like Santa at all! I don't think he's real now!"

Kaneki and Touka exchanged looks over the top of Hinami's head, trying to come up with something to make her happy again. Kaneki then came up with an idea. He gestured to Touka, who then nodded confusingly. Kaneki made a motion to the door that lead to the upstairs, with Touka understanding what Kaneki wanted her to do. Touka smiled at Hinami for a moment before ushering her over to the door.

"Come on, Hinami. Let's go up to the bedroom and wait there. Uncle Kaneki has a surprise for you!"

That seemed to lift Hinami's spirits somewhat, with a small smile appearing on her face.

"Oh goodie! What is it?"

"You'll see in a few minutes Hinami! It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you what it is, would it?"

Hinami just shook her head no, then Touka took Hinami by the hand and brought her up the stairwell, with Kaneki watching them go. After he made sure they were gone, Kaneki quickly made his way over to the counter and walked behind it. He opened one of the drawers to reveal a Santa Claus outfit, complete with a red jacket, hat, and white beard that looked very close to being real. Kaneki smiled as he looked everything over, beginning to slide all of the costume onto himself. After putting on the red jacket and pants, Kaneki attached the white beard to his face, making sure that it was secured so it had no chance of falling off. After that was done Kaneki took a sack and filled it with some toys, including a brand new doll, and headed upstairs.

**XXX**

Hinami and Touka had made it to Hinami's small bedroom in the upper portion of Touka's coffee shop, with the small girl seated in Touka's lap on the bed. Hinami then craned her head around to ask Touka a question.

"Aunt Touka, is Santa Claus real?"

"Well, Hinami, I've never actually seen Santa with my own eyes, but I still believe in him. Everytime someone receives a gift on Christmas, we can all think about Santa and how much his gift-giving means to each of us."

Hinami seemed to brighten up more after she listened to what Touka had to say. The two girls then heard a knock at the door, and Touka gently sat Hinami down on the surface of the bed, making her way over to the door right after.

"I wonder who that could be?"

Touka asked aloud, opening the door to reveal Kaneki dressed as Santa Claus. Touka knew it was Kaneki as soon as she saw him, but Hinami was none the wiser, her face showing genuine joy and happiness upon seeing what she thought was the real Santa Claus. Kaneki then did his best to try and impersonate what the jolly old elf sounded like.

"Ho ho ho, Merry Christmas! And what's your name little girl?"

"It's Hinami! Are you the real Santa Claus?"

"Why of course I am! Have you been a good girl this year?"

"Yes I have!"

"I've been making a list and checking it twice, and I see that you are on the nice list, little Hinami! So, what would you like for Christmas?"

"I would like a doll more than anything this year! Do you think I could have one, Santa?"

"Let me see if I have a doll in my sack here. Just one moment, young Hinami."

Santa Kaneki rummaged around through his makeshift sack for a moment before he found what he was looking for. Kaneki turned around in order to present what Hinami wanted the most on this Christmas Eve, a doll to call her own.

"Here you go, Hinami! Merry Christmas!"

Hinami's eyes lit up bright as she gently took the coveted doll from Kaneki Claus' hands, grateful to finally have it in her possession.

"Thank you so much, Santa! I'll treasure it always!"

"Ho ho ho, you're very welcome, Hinami! You keep being a good little girl for Santa, all right?"

"I will, Santa! You can count on it!"

Santa Kaneki smiled at Touka and Hinami before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him, acting like he was heading for the chimney downstairs. Touka then turned to Hinami and smiled knowingly at the young girl.

"So, Hinami, do you have anymore doubts regarding Santa now?"

"Not at all Aunt Touka! I know that he's real! I'm sorry for ever doubting that."

"It's all right, Hinami. Now you need to get to sleep."

Hinami nodded and got in her bed, holding her precious doll close to her as she began to get tired.

"Say goodnight to Uncle Kaneki for me."

Touka smiled as she gave Hinami a kiss on the forehead before going over to the door.

"I will, Hinami. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Aunt Touka."

Touka flipped the light switch off as she closed the door behind her, the violet-haired woman now taking the chance to go downstairs.

**XXX**

Touka made it to the bottom of the steps when she noticed that Kaneki had removed much of his Santa outfit save for the replaceable beard and red hat. Touka went over to Kaneki and wrapped her arms around his neck, the young man blushing as he was noses apart from a person who had changed his life in more ways than one.

"You know, Kaneki, that was a very nice thing you did today. It takes a good person to make someone's dream come true on Christmas."

"T-thank you for saying that, Touka. I always try to make sure that all of my friends are happy."

Touka looked upwards at the ceiling and smirked as she spotted the mistletoe dangling above them. Kaneki followed Touka's eyes and gulped nervously when he too saw the mistletoe. Touka leaned in and kissed Kaneki, the young man's eyes widening before he kissed back. They reveled in the moment before pulling away for air. Kaneki and Touka looked up at the mistletoe one more time and then smiled at one another.

"You know, Touka, this was the best Christmas I've ever had."

"I feel the same way, Kaneki. The best Christmas ever."

Touka kissed Kaneki on the cheek and pulled him in for a warm hug, enjoying his company on this cold winter's night. After pulling apart from their close embrace Kaneki and Touka heard bells jingling from the sky above the coffee shop. When they rushed to the window to see what was the matter Touka and Kaneki looked up at the glassy sky and saw a quickly retreating sleigh, a piece of paper then falling onto the windowsill. Kaneki grabbed the paper and opened it up to read its contents with Touka standing right next to him, eager to see what the jolly old elf had written.

_'To Kaneki and Touka:_

_You both have made me very proud. You gave willingly of your own hearts without any thought of what you would get in return. That's what the spirit of Christmas really means. Keep up the great work! Also, look under the Christmas tree. There is a surprise waiting for you._

_Warm Regards, Santa Claus'_

Kaneki and Touka went over to the Christmas tree situated in a corner of Touka's coffee shop and found two presents sitting under the tree, with one being addressed to Kaneki and the other having Touka's name on the tag. Touka and Kaneki opened their gifts to find a toy robot that Kaneki had wanted ever since he was little that he never received and a plush of a favorite character from one of Touka's childhood TV shows that she had not watched in a long time. Kaneki and Touka set their gifts down on the table as they embraced one another in a warm hug, grateful that they had one another on this Christmas Eve.

"Merry Christmas, Touka."

"Merry Christmas, Kaneki."

**I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all of you! Please review!**


End file.
